Unity Island
Unity Island is one of the default included maps in Carbon Combat. The map is the second largest built-in map in Carbon Combat. It was designed for a version of Unity 2, and has been included in other popular online games, such as Mars Explorer. This map has a multitude of spawn points spread out around the island, each possitioned to give players a scenic beach view. There are also quite a few pickups scattered about. The map lacks a Capture The Flag setup due to the fact there are no bases on the map. Features Unity Island's name is missleading. It is actually a collection of islands surrounded by a large ocean. The islands are very rough terrain wise, with high mountains only traversable on ground via a collection of car-sized paths. All the islands are dotted with forests creating a wonderful and scenic vista to battle on. The largest island features the highest point of ground of all the standard maps on top the main mountain. Rivers also dot the map from small ca nyons to huge island sepperators. Beware of the former for they are easy to become stuck in. In the center of the map a large lake makes the central battleground for cars. Two tiny islands are hosting tall stone pillers that each contain power-ups. Two gazebos are also present on the island, one near a beach and another by the lake. There are also several small wooden bridges gapping the rivers (too small in fact to be crossed by the bulky Carbon Combat car), which suggest limited habittation along with some small housing structures on a beach next to the stone pillars. Small planes crashed into the beaches give the island a lost paradise feel to the map. Underwater the terrain does not give up with flat sections reserved for the center of the largest rivers, with the exception of the almost endless ocean surrounding the islands which is completely flat with no inclines. Gameplay Unity Island is a hard map to play on due to the rocky terrain and water potholes. Driving is off the table; the map is almost exclusively air combat. While the paths traversing the mountains may seem pleasing they twist and turn back on themselves far too often for them to be an effective mode of transportation. However, the heavy brush just inland makes for great cover for snipers, particually railgun snipers who do not give away their position once a shot is fired. Going underwater is usually a bad idea for it slows you down enough to make you a target (unless of course you have the Aquatic Bodykit). The many power-ups are placed in scenic areas around the island and are prime spots for players to flock to. The central lake and stone pillars are the locations for most battles on the map and incorporate many features gameplay wise. The flat beaches hold most spawn points and offer the players the option of heading deeper inland or travelling along the coast and rivers. Don't expect help from your teammates a lot on this map for spawn locations are far and few, however this map makes a great Deathmatch. Category:Maps